


You Look Good For Me

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Feminization, Light Spanking, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun convinces Junmyeon to wear panties for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note/Warning: Sehun calls Junmyeon 'noona'

The thing Junmyeon envies the most about Sehun is how casual he can be about everything. Junmyeon can’t do that. He worries, and he prepares, and he plans, until everything falls exactly where he wants it (and sometimes all the worry, preparation and planning means that nothing falls exactly where he wants it). Somehow Sehun manages to always get what he wants while avoiding the fretting aspect of it. 

It reminds Junmyeon of how they fell into this fucking, kissing mess in the first place. 

Junmyeon had felt like he had been locking every stray thought about Sehun in a little box inside his head. Every day he would place in the box, _Sehun’s hands are beautiful, Sehun’s mouth looks soft_ , and click away the lock that kept his own thoughts hidden away from himself. He would keep being the leader and he would keep ignoring and ignoring that part in him that told him to reach out to Sehun and take hold.

Sehun didn’t have a box. Instead he had warm hands, and soft touches, and not so soft touches. Maybe if he had one it would have been easier for Junmyeon to keep his closed. 

Instead it happens like this, Sehun climbing into his bed in the middle of the night and slipping in behind him. His warm body wriggling against him and a soft whispered, "Hyung," against the nape of his neck that makes Junmyeon clench his eyes shut. Sehun’s hands slipping around his waist to take hold against his hip bones and drag him towards the solid build of Sehun’s body and when their bodies press together Junmyeon can’t help but to let out a soft moan. 

Sehun’s hands keep slipping forward until they’re in Junmyeon’s pants in the middle of the night bring him off, and from there it snowballs. Sehun just keeps slipping into Junmyeon’s life until it brings them to this moment.

This moment being Sehun standing in front of him holding a pair of panties out to him and telling him to put them on. All Junmyeon can do is keep staring at him and walk out of the room, to Sehun’s whining, “Pleaaaase.” 

Sehun doesn’t let it go, of course, because he’s a complete brat who always pushes until Junmyeon eventually caves. He doesn’t bring it up for a while though and Junmyeon is beginning to think it was a prank, Sehun trying to see how far Junmyeon would go for him (probably too far). It isn’t until Sehun is tongue deep in Junmyeon’s mouth, crowded in a bathroom stall during a rehearsal break, that he brings it up again. 

“You didn’t even get a good look at them,” Sehun says, sucking his way down Junmyeon’s neck, careful not to leave marks. 

Junmyeon isn’t even sure what he’s talking about, dazed as he is from how wet Sehun’s mouth always feels. Sehun pulls back then and fog in Junmyeon’s eyes clears a bit and he sees Sehun reach into his pocket and pull out the panties, Junmyeon gets the urge to hide them even though they’re already locked in a stall.

“Sehun, are you really carrying around panties in your pockets? What if they fell out?” Junmyeon says, but he hasn’t looked away from the panties.

Sehun just smiles and tucks them into Junmyeon’s front pocket, “Now you’re carrying them around. So, be careful.” 

Before Junmyeon can protest Sehun is leaning down to kiss him one last time and leaving the stall with a muttered, “Don’t want to be late.”

As if he’s ever cared before.

The panties are a ten pound weight in his pocket. Every time their choreography requires them to jump he’s afraid they’re going to fall out and everyone will ask him why he’s carrying around underwear and think he’s a huge pervert. Thanks, Sehun. 

He tries to forget about it and it sort of works. Until he’s taking off his pants to go to bed for the night and they tumble out of his pocket and onto the floor. He picks them up with careful fingers, as if they’ve personally offended him, which he guesses they have.

They’re delicate things too, Junmyeon thinks that if he applied just a tiny bit more pressure they might rip under his hands and then he wouldn’t have to worry about the panties or wearing them, but the thought of Sehun’s blank disappointed face gives him pause.

They’re a pale white color with a small, small lavender bow in the middle. The front of them is made out of a satin material that’s soft against his thumb, where he rubs it and the back is made of this sheer material that if Junmyeon put them on would do nothing to hide his ass. It’s obscene is what it is and no. No, Junmyeon is _not_ getting hard at the thought of Sehun rubbing his hands all over his ass in these things.

But the problem is he _is_ getting hard. And the more he tries not to think about it the more he does think about it. About Sehun fucking him in the panties, hands traveling into the underwear to jack him off, him riding Sehun in these until he’s sore and then Sehun putting him on his back to fuck him hard until he cries.

Junmyeon doesn’t even realize he’s jacked off until he’s washing the come off his hands in the bathroom. He swears. It’s all an accident.

The next day he decides to try them on. He slips them on before putting his pants on for the day, tries to not even look too hard at himself. Catches glimpses of his cock pushing the white material out and blushes furiously until he’s pretty sure he could start a small fire with the heat in his ears.

 _This is just for me,_ he thinks, _just to see how it feels_.

He should’ve known Sehun would ruin that plan. He gets two, maybe three steps out the door before Sehun is behind him whispering, “Noona.”

And that just sends this shock of heat through Junmyeon part shame, part arousal. He feels his dick twitch in his pants, but it’s not only his pants they’re rubbing against. No, instead the head of his cock rubs against that sweetly soft material to give him this delicious feeling.

Sehun is coming towards him and Junmyeon instinctually pulls back, he can’t be this easy. Sehun has him cornered in this tiny hallway though, and his palm is against the wall, blocking his way as if Junmyeon is some kind of drama heroine. 

Sehun looks down between them and his fingers creep under the waistband of his sweats to slip in between Junmyeon’s skin and the panties. His fingers just dip, teasing touches along the waistband of the underwear, “Do they feel nice, noona?”

Junmyeon just sighs into his touch, giving in and using a hand on the back of Sehun’s neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss. And Sehun is obviously more turned on by this than he lets on because when he presses into Junmyeon’s mouth he can already feel Sehun hard against him.

Junmyeon’s hand goes to rub at Sehun’s dick through the front of his shorts before Sehun shamelessly pushes his pants down to bring his dick out. Sehun gives a desperate little whine against his mouth and pushes him down to his knees.

They probably shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the hallway, but Junmyeon takes Sehun’s cock into his mouth anyway and Sehun doesn’t seem to be worried if the way he’s fucking his mouth is any indication.

“I want you to wear these all day,” he says and Junmyeon would panic about that except sucking Sehun’s cock takes precedence over feeling nervous about wearing panties while they go through their schedule.

Sehun is bracing his hands on the wall above Junmyeon’s head and it takes several strong, steady bobs of Junmyeon’s head before Sehun’s coming in Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon tries to swallow, but Sehun tilts his head back to see, fingers tangled in his hair, and he chokes a little. Spunk and spit sliding a little grossly out of his mouth. 

Of course Sehun kisses him because he’s disgusting and Junmyeon is probably only going to need, one maybe two pumps of his hand before he comes in the panties and ruins them. When he goes to reach down though, Sehun all but tackles him. Taking his hands into his wrists and pinning him to the floor.

"Don't," Sehun says nosing against the crook of Junmyeon's neck. "Want you hard all day."

Honestly, Junmyeon thinks Sehun is asking for a lot. He's not made out of stone, and between the panties, the cocksucking, and the way Sehun is plastered against him right now he thinks it wouldn't take much to get off even like this.

But Sehun lets out a, "Please, noona." 

Junmyeon sighs and clenches his eyes shut, trying to let his body go lax. Focus on the floor under his back instead of the boy on top of him. "Well, let's go then."

Sehun smiles at him with his eyes and Junmyeon knows it's going to be a long day.

What Junmyeon should have factored in, and maybe subconsciously did, is that Sehun is as much of a tease as he can be under normal circumstances, but now with the knowledge of what's under Junmyeon's pants, seems to ramp it up. Junmyeon spends the day with Sehun plastered to his back murmuring things like, "I wonder if they all know you're wearing these. Do you want to show them your panties, noona?"

And fingers slipping under his pants to snap the satin against his hips. Little thrusts against his ass during what seems like innocent backhugs to everyone else, while he whispers filthy, "Can't wait to fuck you, noona. You'll let me, right?"

As if Sehun is going to get away with not fucking him after the torture he's put him through today. It’s all Junmyeon can do not to pull him into a room and get his dick in him now. At one point he has to just turn against the wall and pretend to be in deep thought to avoid poking out Jongdae's eye with his boner.

It's especially bad on the car ride home, Sehun is next to him and everyone else is asleep so Sehun's hand has been between his legs more often than not. Starting off innocently on his knee, before slipping up his thigh, and then in between them to squeeze at the meaty part there, brush his fingers against his growing bulge.

Telling Junmyeon that he knows he'll look beautiful with them on, about how he picked them especially for him, and getting him so worked up that Junmyeon thinks he might cry before he can even sit on Sehun's cock. It's dark outside and Junmyeon's head is leaning back against the headrest, just letting Sehun's hands wander over him and trying not to explode from the sheer level of sexual frustration that's built up over the day.

Once they're about ten minutes away Sehun removes his hands completely. Folds them together in his lap and sends a cute look Junmyeon's way like he doesn't know Sehun's going to be talking about splitting him open as soon as they get through the door to their dorm. It helps him calm down, though he doesn't think his erection is going anywhere though so he subtly tucks it into his waistband before they get off the van.

Once inside the building Junmyeon is dragged by Sehun into their room, sitting down on the bed and placing Junmyeon in front of him expectantly, with a smile up at him he drags his hands down until they're resting on the waistband of his pants and saying, "I want to see."

Junmyeon places his hands on top of Sehun and drags his sweatpants all the way down, looking up at the ceiling to avoid looking Sehun in the eyes as Sehun finally gets a look at Junmyeon in the panties.

Junmyeon has been hard for what feels like hours. There's a damp spot on the front of the panties that has seeped through the white material, which although he thinks was supposed to be innocent, just means that it’s now transluscent and showing off the pink head of his cock.

The little purple bow looks obscene in the middle of the panties especially next to the veins of his abdomen, a contrast. Not to mention the push of his erection against the soft fabric.

Sehun is still smiling as he runs his fingers along the tops of his thighs coming up to feel the edges of the panties, "You look beautiful, noona."

And at that Junmyeon flushes a deep red, especially as Sehun's next words are, "Turn around for me?"

Junmyeon shuffles so his ass is facing Sehun and he can hear Sehun's groan behind him even as he reaches his hands forward to grope Junmyeon's ass. He yelps when he feels teeth come to mark at his left cheek, and whips around only to find Sehun still staring at him with a hungry look.

He crawls onto Sehun’s lap. Sehun’s hands travel his body, while he begins to press sucking kisses against his collarbones. He cups him through the panties making Junmyeon gasp into his mouth and then Sehun is laying him down on the bed.

It's less of the rough and desperate fuck he thought they were going to have, instead Sehun is being delicate, almost deliberate with him.

He turns him over and pulls him up until his ass is in the air waiting for Sehun. Junmyeon's not expecting it when the first slap lands on his cheek, loud in the room.

Through the panties it feels like it's almost through bare skin but so much _more_ than that at the same time. Sehun is the one that groans after the slap, squeezing the same cheek he spanked in his hand and murmuring about how good Junmyeon looks.

Junmyeon is expecting the next one and as the smack lands on his cheek he pushes back into it, pushes back into Sehun until he's rubbing against his still clothed dick, trying to be as coy as possible. He thinks it's working until Sehun laughs, "Noona, what is that face for?"

Junmyeon pouts, "I'm seducing you. Obviously"

Sehun lets out a cackle and the moment is all gone now, "You don't have to seduce me, I'm already yours."

Junmyeon blushes red at that but challenges, "Well, if you're mine then you should hurry up and do something."

What Junmyeon isn't expecting is for Sehun to dig his fingers into the fabric on the back of the panties and rip. Junmyeon lets out a gasp, a little shocked and a little sad to see the panties go, but mostly turned on.

Sehun grabs the lube from their bedside and is slicking up his fingers before carefully thrusting them into Junmyeon, stretching him open for his cock. Junmyeon pushes back purposefully onto Sehun's fingers, breaking out in a sheen of sweat, feeling so hot with Sehun's fingers crooking inside him.

Sehun pulls the waistband of the panties a little, rubs the material against Junmyeon’s dick with every tug of his hands on it. Sehun's fingers rub deliciously inside him until Junmyeon pants out, "Ready, please, fuck me."

Sehun's fingers retreat but instead of getting a cock in him Junmyeon is being lifted again onto Sehun's lap, sort of how he had pictured it earlier in the week. Sehun's dick slips in between his cheeks and it feels like Sehun isn't even focused on getting inside him, more focused on how Junmyeon looks in the panties.

Junmyeon is about to cry every time Sehun's cock passes over his hole and doesn't go in, the slip slide of them is driving him crazy and eventually he just reaches below and sits himself down, down on Sehun's cock.

Sehun lets out a whined grunt when Junmyeon seats himself fully, not an easy task with Sehun's size. Junmyeon's eyes are closed as he adjusts to the stretch and Sehun's hips wriggle underneath him making him feel every inch of him.

Sehun grabs his hips and begins to lift him and Junmyeon goes the rest of the way up only to slam back down with a moan of satisfaction at Sehun's dick finally being inside of him after a day full of teasing.

"Oh, noona, so pretty like this," Sehun says, feet planted to fuck in with all the strength his legs can give. A steady smacking noise filling the room every time his hips thrust up. Sehun's hands travel upwards, roaming Junmyeon's body until they come to Junmyeon's dick still trapped in the panties.

"Are you going to ruin your panties for me? Come all over them?" And Sehun's words trigger something in Junmyeon because he bounces wildly on him before doing exactly as he said and ruining the panties with his come (not that they weren't already suited for the trash once Sehun tore them to put his dick in).

Sehun keeps fucking up into him and it isn't until he feels him spurt hot and deep inside him that Junmyeon realizes they forgot the condom. "Yah, you brat, who's going to clean this up?"

Sehun is boneless next to him, but at Junmyeon’s words he finds the energy to say, "I volunteer," and slide down Junmyeon's body to lick at him.

Later they're both on Sehun's bed, Junmyeon's sheets being washed and Junmyeon says, "You know it's a shame you ripped them, you might've looked cute in them."

"That wasn't the only pair I ordered," Sehun snorts, and with a smug smile whispers, "And you should see the matching bra."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me yelling on tumblr @nestingstars 
> 
> probably gina's fault because she word for word said to me re: seho 'if i can convince everyone else to get on this train i will do it because it increases my chances of getting more fic that follows my exact needs.'
> 
> although this was more MY exact needs lmao


End file.
